Le Maître des sons
by odea nigthingale
Summary: Sherlock a 16 ans, il prend ses cours de violon auprès d'un professeur talentueux. Séries de trois tableaux avec huit clos oppressants et scènes de sexe explicites avec mineur.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fiction ne serait rien sans l'aide incroyable que m'a apporté Amelia TheFujoshi à la fois en étant une correctrice merveilleuse ( s'il reste des fautes c'est voulu ou fausse manip ) et aussi un soutient moral en titane. Elle a apporté à mon texte une patine, un brillant et elle m'a remonté et soutenu pour que j'aille au bout de mes corrections et que je fasse confiance à mes choix. Bref elle m'a supporté, bravo à elle ! _

_Mes pensées vont aussi vers Glasgow : merci pour tes conseils (j'espère que le lemon sera à la hauteur) et LeRoyaumeSouslaPluie (mon Royaume sous le Soleil ) : merci pour l'idée du nom !_

_Il est possible que ce ne soit qu'un premier chapitre, cette fiction se suffit à elle même, mais dans ma tête j'ai matière pour deux autres. Donc n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer pour que je saches si ça vaut la peine..._

_Pour finir merci à la crème des reviewteuses Mana2702, MainaKairi, amuto67100, Glasgow, Clélia Kerlais, Melticolor, LeRoyaumeSouslaPluie et Amelia The Fujoshi !_

* * *

><p>L'oreille collée à la porte, il attendait que la <em>musique<em> cesse. Un blanc. Enfin, dans un soupir il frappa fort, un "entrez !" sonore lui répondit. La porte s'ouvrit sous la pression de sa main. Son regard se porta sur le miroir dans lequel on pouvait voir toute la salle, le piano avec, derrière, une fenêtre donnant sur le parc, un élève (mauvais d'ailleurs) devant le pupitre en bois, celui qui menaçait de tomber à chaque instant, puis le bureau et son professeur assis sur son fauteuil. Amusant, pendant _ses _propres cours il était debout !

Le jeune garçon entra enfin dans la pièce et installa son violon sur une petite table, il ouvrit sa boîte tournant le dos aux deux autres humains dans un drôle de silence. Il avait l'habitude son arrivée produisait son petit effet à chaque fois, un sourire ironique lui vint en préparant son archet. Le professeur finit son cours et renvoya l'élève, puis il se leva.

-Que m'avez-vous préparé pour aujourd'hui Sherlock ?

Roman Brodsky n'était pas bien vieux comme professeur et il n'avait jamais eu un élève de l'acabit de celui-là, dès qu'il commençait à jouer, des frissons insoutenables lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale, de sa nuque au bas de ses reins comme une vague irrépressible. Tout en l'écoutant avec attention il se frottait machinalement les bras essayant de lisser des poils redressés. Toujours ces pensées lui traversaient l'esprit : "Oh c'est beau ! Quel vibrato expressif ! Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?" Il le regardait avec attention scrutant le moindre détail qui pourrait donner lieu à un début de critique. Ce qu'il voyait était parfait. En fait même presque trop. Avait-il besoin d'être aussi droit ? Ne pouvait-il pas tenir son violon plus bas ? Ses pensées s'égarèrent un instant...

Le morceau était fini, le regard de Sherlock posé sur lui, impressionnant de clarté et d'insolence mélangée.

-Qu'en avez-vous pensé professeur ? La fin n'était pas trop rapide ?

Le professeur prit son propre violon frissonnant une nouvelle fois à l'audition de cette voix basse, troublante, indécente. Il joua la fin à son élève. Quand il eu terminé le regard de Sherlock avait enfin changé et celui-là lui plaisait bien. Le regard lumineux d'un Sherlock admiratif cela n'était pas à dédaigner. Il décida d'en rajouter un peu.

-Voyez-vous il ne suffit pas d'être doué, encore faut-il avoir des choses à dire.

Il regretta instantanément ses paroles, les yeux bleus s'éteignirent, son visage se baissa laissant tomber des boucles de cheveux bruns sur son front, et deux taches rouges apparurent sur la blancheur de ses pommettes. Il paraissait si triste, tout à coup vulnérable, qu'il eut très fort envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui faire un câlin et de lui glisser tout bas au creux de son oreille le nez enfoui dans l'épaisseur de sa chevelure : "Ne t'en fais pas mon tendre ami, si tu laisses faire le temps, si tu laisses faire la vie..." et presque en gémissant " Si tu me laisses faire, tu seras juste extraordinaire, bien plus que moi et bien plus que tout le reste du monde." Bien sûr il n'en fit rien, un professeur essaie d'éviter de tenir des discours de ce type à ses élèves. Toutefois il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur le bras enserré de coton noir et sur un ton plus doux.

-Je suis désolé si j'ai été un peu rude, pardonnez-moi !

Se faisant son index caressait machinalement le coton de la chemise de Sherlock, juste au-dessus du son coude. Les yeux bleus pâles pailletés d'or se relevèrent et croisèrent les siens, bruns et chauds, rempli d'espoir et de tendresse. Le regard bleu se fit dur et métallique.

-Professeur puis-je partir maintenant ? Le cours est terminé il me semble.

La porte se referma et Roman s'assit à son bureau. Enfin seul, il posa sa tête entre ses bras, son coeur battait fort et il se sentait un peu nauséeux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour un élève, cette perte de contrôle ces regards tendres. N'importe quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? La faute en incombait à son élève sûrement. Un jeune mâle de 16 ans qui dégageait de la testostérone à outrance, qui commençait à s'habiller pour se mettre en valeur et comme c'était réussi ; le col de cette chemise noire mettait son long cou musclé à l'honneur, l'étroitesse du pantalon qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination... Sans s'en rendre compte, à chacune de ses pensées impudiques, le professeur frappait son crâne contre le bois de la table. Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un coup à la porte, il se leva, se secoua les bras vigoureusement, repoussa très loin dans son esprit les visions de corps nu et extatique d'un Sherlock consentant et cria de sa belle voix sonore:

-Entrez !

* * *

><p>Sherlock s'était demandé toute la semaine ce qu'il devrait faire au sujet de son professeur. Depuis quelques temps déjà il avait un comportement <em>étrange, <em>ses regards brefs et furtifs étaient devenus longs, appuyés et tendres. Il avait bien évidemment compris que M. Brodsky le désirait au premier d'un de ses regards étranges, au premier petit rire trop aigu. Tant que cela en restait là, Sherlock en était plutôt flatté. Peut-être même encourageait-il cet engouement avec des habits un peu plus étroits, et des regards un peu plus hautains car son professeur le fascinait, ce comportement fantasque sur ce musicien de génie ne le laissait pas indifférent. Puis il avait commencé à le _toucher_. Pour un professeur d'instrument c'était habituelle : replacer une main, aider à expliquer un mouvement. Mais Sherlock savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, chacun de ses mouvements étant parfait. Etait-il prêt à ce que la relation devienne plus physique ? Devait-il renoncer et humilier une bonne fois pour toutes son professeur ou continuer un peu à jouer avec lui ? La caresse sur son bras ne l'avait pas gêné et il était fondamentalement curieux...Il se remémora enfin ce regard qui avait forcé son professeur à le lâcher. "Je suis fort et j'ai un pouvoir sur lui. Si je ne veux pas, je pourrai de nouveau l'empêcher de me toucher " Pensa t-il.

Roman était à son violon, une pose relaxée, détendu sur son fauteuil, le pupitre bas devant lui. Il déchiffrait la "Romance andalouse" de Sarasate et cela lui allait très bien ! Le morceau brillant et sensuel convenait à son teint mat, ses yeux et cheveux bruns fournis et teintés de miel. Une de ses belles mains carrés et puissantes courait le long du manche sans que les doigts ne paraissaient bouger tellement ils allaient vite. L'autre imprimait un mouvement tranquille et élégant à l'archet. Le passage en double cordes fut incroyable, car le violoniste seul tirait de son violon une masse de sons en mouvement, tellement simple et unique que l'on ne pouvait croire qu'il n'y en eut qu'un !

Sherlock en pleurait presque. M. Brodsky ne s'étant pas interrompu à son entrée, il était toujours au milieu de la pièce son violon sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux humides. Il sentait le privilège d'assister à un moment de grâce de son professeur, inspiré et totalement concentré sur sa musique. Sa passion, son implication le rendaient beau. Il irradiait de sensualité, sa mèche miellée bougeant au rythme de son corps, une féline expression sauvage imprégnait ses traits habituellement communs. L'élève avait des goûts plus classiques, il préférait jouer du Bach ou du Mozart, mais il admirait volontiers la performance de son professeur et son étonnant sens du lyrisme. Cela heurtait sa sensibilité, cela le dérangeait, cela réveillait en lui quelques démons. En bref cela l'excitait ! Roman termina le morceau les yeux dans le vague puis en les tournant à ses pieds, il dit nonchalamment :

-Qu'en avez vous pensé Sherlock, ce passage était à votre goût ?

-Tout à fait c'était...beau je crois ! Lui répondit-il dans un rare moment de doute. Le professeur lui demandait-il de critiquer son jeu ?

Son regard quitta le sol pour se poser sur lui, rempli de fièvre et presque de rage.

-Qu'en avez-vous vraiment pensé ? Je ne veux pas de flatteries ! Vous me regardez toujours un peu de haut...Dites moi franchement maintenant, osez ! Sa voix se faisant basse et plus précipitée au fur et à mesure des mots. Il ne le touchait pas mais son visage n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de celui de Sherlock. Celui-ci sentit quelque chose en lui remuer vivement, un noeud dans ses entrailles, sa respiration s'accéléra et il ne put contrôler les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

-C'était magnifique, un... Un hommage à la sensualité... J'ai trouvé cela sublime...Très lyrique, expressif... Vous jouez comme on aurait tous envie de jouer cette oeuvre...Enfin, pas moi...Je veux dire, je ne jouerai pas ça...Euh, mais si je voulais le jouer je voudrais le jouer comme vous...

Il eut soudainement besoin de se détourner du regard scrutateur de son professeur et prit comme prétexte de se débarrasser de sa boîte. Il essaya pendant le laps de temps où il était retourné, de se reprendre, essayant de retrouver _le_ regard. Il n'y arrivait pas...Il se sentait mis à nu, vide et fragile, il reprit une grande inspiration et...Son soupir résonna dans la salle de classe comme le début d'un gémissement, faisant comme un hmmmmm sonore et grave partant du fond da sa gorge, comme le résumé à lui tout seul d'un film classé X. Un son qui aurait déshabillé un moine, et qui dépouilla Roman de ses derniers scrupules.

Il attrapa son élève par la taille et dans ce qui aurait put être un pas de tango il le força à bouger et à se mettre en face du miroir.

-Regarde toi Sherlock ! Sens ce que tu me fais !

Se disant il pressait son bassin contre son dos.

-Regarde comme tu es beau, qui peut te résister ? Tu as une bouche comme un appel au crime..

Il lui passait l'index sur sa lèvre supérieure comme dessinée d'un coup de crayon et repassait encore et encore, forçant sa bouche à s'entrouvrir. Sherlock regardait son propre visage dans le miroir, son regard fiévreux, un peu paumé.

-Regarde tes yeux de chat ! Ca existe vraiment des yeux comme ça ? et ce regard de métal liquide...Ouh j'adore ton regard.

Il prit presque tendrement les grandes mains de son élève dans les siennes et les posa à plat sur la paroi froide d'étain, encadrant le reflet de son visage. Approchant sa bouche près des boucles noires, il lui murmura follement à l'oreille.

-Ne bouge pas, ne dis rien. Je voulais tant te faire cela un jour. Laisse moi m'occuper de toi, regarde toi c'est tout ! Regarde bien ton visage, ne quitte pas des yeux ton regard...Laisse moi, laisse moi...

Le souffle court, Sherlock obéissait docilement. Ne se reconnaissant pas, il écarta les jambes sous la pression de celles derrière lui. Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait avec dans son ventre, une pression sourde qui s'installait tirant sur la tension douloureuse et le faisant osciller entre désir et malaise. Son corps avait envie, c'était indéniable, mais que dire de son esprit ? Son intellect, sa curiosité lui disaient d'essayer. Alors il attendit que son professeur le guide, ne se rendant pas compte - inexpérience des sentiments - que son coeur, lui, n'était pas d'accord.

Roman s'était senti devenir fou à la vue de son élève, bouche entrouverte et yeux humides, le regard chargé d'admiration. Il avait évidemment un peu prévu cette manigance, au vu de ce qui s'était passé la semaine dernière, écourté son cours précédent et choisit un de ses morceaux de prédilection. Il avait enfin trouvé une faille dans la carapace, qu'avait formée l'intelligence, de son élève. Il comptait bien l'exploiter. La réaction de Sherlock avait été encore mieux qu'il n'avait osé le rêver. S'il avait été un élève lambda, son admiration l'aurait moins secoué, il en avait l'habitude, l'aimait, la recherchait, mais c'était Sherlock, toujours un peu méprisant et hautain, qui paraissait toujours n'avoir rien à faire avec la race humaine. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui sauter dessus, juste de l'étonner, de le bouleverser et de le séduire par ce biais. Il s'était retrouvé pris à son propre piège, séduit une fois de plus par son surprenant élève.

Voilà donc comment un honorable professeur, rendu fou de désir par un soupir, laissa ses oreilles prendre le contrôle de son corps." Comment un son pouvait-il branler le cerveau de cette façon ?" se demandait-il tout en passant follement ses mains dans les boucles soyeuses de son élève, mettant son nez dans son cou et reniflant avec délectation son odeur de jeune mâle. Il mordilla sa nuque blanche au goût de sel le faisant gémir au passage.

Il lui mit ses mains partout, les mis en coupe sur ses fesses pour en ressentir la rondeur, caressant ses hanches, dans sa chemise glissant sur son torse glabre, dans ses cheveux en les tirant un peu car ce qui le rendait fou, excité, dur, c'était d'entendre les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de Sherlock. Il en voulait encore. Avec ses doigts il alla les rechercher à la source, les enfonçant dans une bouche qui s'ouvrait sous la pression, soufflant bruyamment dans ses cheveux. Il ramena des doigts couverts de salive, dégrafa le pantalon de son élève et glissa ses mains dans son pantalon, une par derrière et l'autre devant.

Sherlock avait tour à tour mal et envie, des ondes passaient et repassaient dans son corps, de grands frissons qui le faisaient trembler comme jamais. Il ne savait plus bien ce qu'il ressentait, où s'arrêtaient _ses _sensations où étaient celles de son professeur. Il sentait tellement toutes les émotions exacerbées du violoniste, qu'il avait l'impression de les partager. Ce désir, cette fougue, cette passion le gagnaient, l'envahissaient, le plongeaient dans un maelström de sentiments de sensations dont il n'avait guère l'habitude. Son sexe était devenu si dur qu'il lui faisait mal, il fallait quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour soulager cette pression intolérable. Il s'entendait gémir, il se sentait bouger contre les mains affolantes et la bouche qui envahissait son cou, ses cheveux, cette langue qui s'entortillait autour de ses mèches. Il se voyait, il voyait ses yeux embués, il lui sembla se perdre un instant dans la tache noire de son iris droit, cette hétérochromie, comme une plongée en espace ou bien dans la profondeur des fonds marins, du bleu clair au bleu foncé, pour arriver dans un endroit passé au sombre.

Une main soulagea sa pression, l'empoignant fermement, une autre l'affola de plus belle, caressant l'intérieur de ses fesses en longs gestes précis qui atteignirent leur but. Roman glissa son index mouillé à l'intérieur de lui. Il voulut tourner la tête, son professeur l'en empêcha, mordant sa nuque de plus belle. Il ne fit qu'émettre un son tenant de la surprise à l'indignation, un son qui encore une fois, résonna lascivement aux oreilles de son professeur. L'index fouillait et bougeait, la main de devant le soulageait en le branlant, il sentait un sexe dur se plaquer et se frotter contre ses hanches. Il entendit la boucle de ceinture tinter en même temps que son propre pantalon était descendu à ses pieds par un genou agile.

Puis tout se calma soudainement...Plus de mains sur lui, plus de frottements contre lui...On entendait que deux souffles forts et rapides...Sherlock essaya de reprendre contact avec la réalité, de se reprendre, de _réfléchir _!

Roman regardait, il n'était plus qu'yeux ! Il regardait les longues jambes nues, le cul offert pointant en dessous d'une chemise noire froissée et ouverte... Un torse blanc et frêle qu'il voyait dans le miroir sur lequel se crispaient ses belles mains blanches qui hantaient régulièrement ses fantasmes. Son élève reprenait son souffle mais sa poitrine se soulevait si rapidement qu'il pouvait presque voir son coeur battre. Il croisa ses yeux marrons foncés avec le regard gris du miroir qui n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, le métal liquide qui les composaient semblait en fusion et faisait un contraste fulgurant avec l'arc des douces lèvres roses entrouvertes et humides. Si Roman n'avait pas déjà perdu la tête, il l'aurait définitivement fait à ce moment là ! Il jeta son corps musclé et puissant contre ce corps androgyne, divin, et écartant de ses deux mains la paires de fesses devant lui, le pénétra sans plus attendre. Forçant les chairs vierges, écartelant les parois du tendre anus. Ce fut douloureux pour Roman, son pénis étranglé dans un étau, coincé par un périnée jeune et musclé. Pourtant son envie de Sherlock était si intense, son excitation tellement forte que la souffrance exacerba encore plus son plaisir.

Se faire pénétrer fut atroce pour Sherlock, des larmes argentées coulèrent le long de ses joues. Un cri, feulement grave de basse, sortit comme malgré lui de sa gorge. Son professeur entendit sa douleur et s'arrêta un temps, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence, en lui en caressant les cheveux et le dos doucement avec tendresse, tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Il lécha ses pommettes mouillées, il caressa son sexe encore dressé et dans le même rythme, il reprit ses mouvements dans l'anus de son élève le lubrifiant au fur et à mesure de ses passages de son liquide séminal.

-Doux tout doux mon amour. Mon être aimé, mon adoré... Mon petit violon aux doigts de fée, mon coeur, mon âme, ma musique affolante...

S'excitant de plus belle et augmentant la cadence il lui dit :

-Tu es beau, excitant. Tu en as envie non ? Je te veux tout entier, donne toi à moi. Donne moi ton plaisir. Je suis là près de toi...

Sherlock, éberlué, bourré, écartelé, ne pouvait et ne voulait rien répondre, hormis des gémissements et des bruits qu'il étouffait au possible. Son visage reposait sur la surface froide du miroir, son souffle embuait la vitre. Les coups de son professeur l'enfonçait à chaque fois un peu plus contre la surface réfléchissante. Il n'avait plus mal, il était au delà du désir et de la souffrance, il n'était plus qu'un cul, qu'une bite demandant à être fourré et assouvie. Les halètements de son professeur s'accélérèrent dans son dos suivant ses mouvements. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement, émit un long grognement. Sherlock sentit la pression se faire plus intense sur son sexe et s'alléger à l'arrière, en même temps que tout devenait liquide. La main continuait ce mouvement de va-et-vient sur son pénis qui se répandit largement, le sperme coulant en larmes épaisses sur la main de son professeur.

L'orgasme de Roman Brodsky avait été violent, son coeur battait à tout rompre, ses mains tremblaient, il serrait fort le jeune corps devant lui, l'étouffant presque. L'assouvissement de nombre de ses fantasmes le rendait euphorique, avoir joui de cette personne longtemps désirée était une merveilleuse surprise. Sherlock ne ressentait pas grand chose qu'il puisse identifier. Il avait été affolé, excité et il ne se sentait pas _satisfait._ Soulagé d'un poids, mais pas particulièrement heureux de ça ! Il sentait surtout la paroi humide sur laquelle reposait sa joue, un liquide chaud qui lui coulait le long des cuisses, ainsi que la présence dérangeante du corps lourd de son professeur. Une de ses mains essuya la buée à côté de lui, il regarda son visage mouillé de salive et de larme. Ses yeux plus acérés que jamais lui rendirent un regard d'adulte cynique. Il entendait M. Brodsky ronronner dans son dos. D'un coup d'épaule il se dégagea et sans voir les yeux miel qui se remplirent de surprise, il remonta son pantalon.

Le professeur après s'être essuyé atteignit son agenda et lui déclara :

-Je peux te donner un cours jeudi prochain pour rattraper celui-là. Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu avais quelque chose à me montrer, non ?

-Oui Monsieur, le concerto en la de Bach, le second mouvement. Vous avez écouté le premier la semaine dernière.

-Je m'en souviens, maintenant que tu me le dis. Appelle moi par mon prénom ça me ferait plaisir...pam pim, pam pam ta titatadi...

Il chantonnait le début du concerto en lui disant cela.

-Oui Monsieur.

La mélodie s'interrompit et leurs regards se croisèrent, un bras de fer et de miel, acier contre douceur...Le professeur rit doucement et approchant sa main, caressa de son pouce la ligne fournie de sourcil de son élève en lissant leur froncement.

-Tu viendras chez moi pour ton prochain cours veux-tu ?

* * *

><p>Sherlock sortit de la salle avec la sensation d'avoir encore quelque chose entre les fesses, son pantalon collant sur ses jambes. Dans sa tête encore embrouillée résonnait l'air du second mouvement, volontairement beaucoup plus lentement qu'il ne le jouait. Une mélodie mélancolique et presque dramatique...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Ca y est je me décide enfin a publier la deuxième partie de cette histoire. Je le fait car après un mois d'hésitation je l'ai relu et compris que je n'arriverais pas à mieux ! Une troisième partie est prévue donc pas d'affolement... les question sans réponses, normalement devraient être résolu (j'adore mon normalement !) Lâchez-vous dans les reviews je vous en prie, ça ne risque pas d'être pire que ce que j'en pense ! (respectueusement tout de même XD!)_

_Un énorme merci à ma (et c'est la première foi que je l'appelle comme ça ) bêta : Amelia TheFujoshi ! Je vous assure que toute les choses bizarres que j'écris elle essaye de me les corriger... mais je suis infernale ! _

_Je remercie du fond du cœur : Asyliss, Clélia Kerlais (qui m'écrit des reviews Bis à tomber par terre !), Glasgow, Nathdawn (je crains bien que tu ne trouves toujours pas réponses à tes questions !), Amelia TheFujoshi ( heureusement que tu y crois :p ), LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie et Atsamy qui ont gentiment commenté ma première partie et donc donné envie d'écrire la suite. Je pourrai vous dire vous l'aurez voulu mais j'ai très fort envie d'avoir vos commentaires..._

Sherlock se redressa sur le siège inconfortable et tenta de se mettre dans une position plus agréable. Derrière la vitre sale, le paysage de campagne anglaise défilait en longs filaments brumeux, vaguement verts et bleus par endroits, brouillés par la saleté et le temps gris pluvieux. Par moments un éclair plus coloré ressortait sur ce sfumato : le rouge d'une camionnette au passage à niveau, le jaune des pierres d'une belle demeure ou le bleu argenté d'un lac avec de petits points blancs d'oiseaux posé dessus. Le profil du garçon se découpait, tranchant sur ce vague tableau. Des boucles brunes un peu trop longues tombaient sur ses yeux et remuaient au rythme de ses mouvements nerveux. Il redressa le nez et regardant autour de lui posa ses longues jambes sur le siège opposé. Il s'adossa et poussa un soupir d'aise dans le wagon vide, tapotant la boîte de son violon couchée à moitié sur la banquette et sur ses genoux, son autre main lissant la soie de sa nouvelle chemise. Un petit sourire se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>La semaine dernière chez son professeur, le cours se terminait quand Roman lui dit en posant son violon dans sa boîte :<p>

- J'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a fait penser à toi l'autre jour. J'aimerais te montrer...

Et il l'entraîna non loin de son appartement à travers les rues de Londres pour finir devant une petite boutique à la vitrine discrète. A l'intérieur quelques beaux costumes magnifiquement coupés, attendaient de riches propriétaires. Sur de discrets éventaires éparpillés à travers la pièce, des paires de chaussures brillantes faisaient sentir leur odeur fraîche de cuir. La voix de Roman interrompit son observation.

- Cela te dit d'essayer ça ? Lui fourrant d'autorité un cintre dans les mains.

C'est ainsi que Sherlock se retrouva dans une cabine - qui n'avait de cabine que le nom, vu la grandeur - le torse nu, son professeur de l'autre côté du rideau, une douceur violette à enfiler dans les mains. Il glissa les bras dans l'étroitesse des manches et rabattant les pans sur sa poitrine pour la boutonner, sentit la soie chatouiller ses tétons les faisant raidir au passage. Il sentit son sexe répondre aux stimuli et s'adossa contre la paroi opposée au miroir. Regardant ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet du désir, il porta la main sur la bosse de son pantalon. " Me voilà de nouveau face à moi-même !" Il commença la caresse et s'arrêta vite.

A seize ans, que l'on soit intelligent ou non, on ne se sort pas indemne du déferlement d'hormones de la puberté. Tout devient alors prétexte à l'excitation. Le moindre frôlement peut provoquer un plaisir intense. Sherlock ne s'était jamais masturbé et il n'allait certainement pas commencer dans une cabine d'essayage avec son "amant" -pouvait-il vraiment l'appeler comme cela ?- non loin de lui. Il ravala sa salive et finit de se boutonner. Puis il sortit rapidement de là, se réajustant encore, poussant la soie à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

-Tu es superbe ! Je le savais qu'elle t'irait bien ! Je te l'offre.

Le regard brillant et les joues un peu rouges, Roman sortit son portefeuille de sa poche de veste et paya sous les yeux curieux de la vendeuse. Sherlock s'aperçut qu'il pouvait, à son grand étonnement, suivre ses pensées à l'affolement qui se peignait sur son visage au fur et à mesure.

"Que font-ils ensemble ? Il est trop jeune pour être son père ! Un jeune oncle...depuis quand un oncle achète une chemise à son neveu ? Ce serait des amants ? Oh mon dieu il a l'air si jeune !"

Alors il plaqua brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de Roman :

-Merci Mon Oncle. C'est extrêmement généreux de ta part de m'offrir la chemise que je vais porter à mon examen. Merci beaucoup !

Le soulagement de la vendeuse fut impressionnant et spectaculaire. Son visage crispé se détendit et ses épaules descendirent d'un cran. Elle coupa l'étiquette pour qu'il puisse la garder sur lui, il sentit le ciseau sur son cou. Son professeur le regardait fasciné, un sourire complice aux lèvres qui articulèrent silencieusement :

"Mer-ci ! "

Sherlock ne répondit pas au sourire. Il ferma les yeux et alla se réfugier loin dans son monde intérieur. De temps en temps encore, cela lui arrivait de laisser son esprit voguer, partir puis se réfugier dans un lieu étranger, un des méandres quelconques de son cerveau.

Petit il le faisait souvent et atterrissait dans des endroits vides et inconnus à chaque fois. Il sortait alors de ses transes paniqué et grelottant. Sa mère usait de toute sa patience et de beaucoup d'amour pour le rassurer, son père ou son frère aîné prenaient le relais quand elle n'était pas là ou épuisée. A force d'attention et d'amour, ses absences s'étaient espacées et celles qui restaient étaient moins effrayantes qu'auparavant. Ce jour-là, cette transe-là, fut bizarrement, délicieuse. Le lieu n'était plus si étranger, des sensations familières lui revenaient en l'explorant et il y déposa les sourires, rassuré de la vendeuse et complice de Roman. Ainsi que son moment d'égarement dans la cabine.

Il avait déjà pris l'habitude des petits cadeaux offerts par son professeur et les goûtait volontiers. Le plus souvent il s'agissait de babiole, une partition, un disque qui lui était donné sur la réserve personnelle de celui-ci. Par deux fois il avait eu droit à plus précieux et ne l'avait pas refusé. Il l'emmenait au restaurant régulièrement et Sherlock l'accompagnait à chaque générale londonienne. Ainsi, il écoutait les meilleurs musiciens du monde, aux premières loges.

Son professeur dans l'orchestre, le regardait pendant les silences et semblait prendre plaisir de sa seule présence, de l'intensité de son écoute, de sa communion profonde avec la musique. Il scrutait ses traits détendus et en même temps concentrés, ses mains immobiles sur ses genoux, son petit froncement de sourcil entre ses magnifiques yeux gris perdus dans le vague. Il tirait une joie intense de le voir là qui l'accompagnait partout, d'avoir droit à la présence d'un être qu'il savait exceptionnel. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire à tout le monde, ses collègues, son chef : "Regardez ce beau jeune homme si classe, si distingué, follement sexy. Je l'ai eu vous savez. J'ai été en lui, j'ai joui de lui et c'était extraordinaire ! Je crois que, en fait, je ne m'en remettrai jamais ! J'aurai en moi pour toujours, le goût et l'odeur de Sherlock Holmes dans ma bouche et mon nez. Et à jamais, j'aurais le son de sa voix, de son violon qui courent dans mes oreilles. Je suis complètement raide dingue de lui, et ces mots là sont vrais, pas du tout une expression toute faite. Raide ? Oui je le suis ! Dingue ? Je suis fou, complètement fou de me promener avec lui, de l'amener ici, de continuer à lui donner des cours et d'adorer ça !"

Il aurait voulu dire aussi : " Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je ne le touche plus, je veux qu'il vienne maintenant, qu'il ait envie de moi. Que se soit lui qui vienne et qu'il me réclame !" Son orgueil l'exigeait ! Alors il le gâtait, pas seulement en présents, mais aussi en attentions. Ses cours étaient plus longs et il lui enseignait l'essence de la musique. Des choses que souvent les musiciens ( qui ont mis tant de temps à les acquérir ) gardent pour eux jalousement. Les méthodes de travail ou les conseils de Schumann : jouer d'un instrument c'est faire avec son corps imparfait, ne pas essayer de faire malgré lui, mais bien faire avec. Souvent le temps les prenait, le soir à la nuit tombée, en pleine discussion assis sur le canapé du salon, le nez penché sur une partition. Roman en pleine explication de carrure, tous deux comptant les mesures. Ils faisaient des écoutes comparatives aussi, que Sherlock aimait beaucoup car il y surpassait souvent son professeur. Quel interprète jouait le mieux le deuxième concerto de Paganini, Yehudi menuhin ou Alexander Markov ? Sherlock était capable d'analyser le jeu de chacun, leurs points forts et leurs points faibles. Mais surtout, comment le concerto n'était pas intéressant et les deux interprètes stupides de vouloir le jouer.

C'est lors d'un de ces soir-là que Roman proposa à Sherlock de rester dormir sur le canapé, plutôt que de faire la course avec le métro pour attraper son train. Sa fille était arrivée peu de temps après la fin du cours, ils avaient fait à manger pour l'enfant et l'avait couché. Anna voulait absolument que ce soit Sherlock qui lui lise l'histoire du soir. Il s'était appliqué à lui lire La Petite Sirène avec le plus grand sérieux pour ensuite l'embrasser sur le front, avant de sortir en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

Roman Brodsky s'était mis à son aise il avait dégrafé les premiers boutons de sa chemise et était penché sur la table basse du salon. Les mains occupées à rouler ce que Sherlock prit tout d'abord pour une cigarette. Il releva la tête à son arrivée.

-Tu nous mettrais de la musique ? Vas-y, choisi ce que tu veux.

Sherlock se décida pour du Beethoven. Les premières notes belles et familières du concerto L'Empereur remplissant la pièce mansardée, il alla s'asseoir à côté de son professeur. Son visage tourné vers lui, il ramena ses longues jambes sous ses fesses et posa un bras sur le dossier du canapé.

Les premières vapeurs opiacées remplirent la pièce accompagnant la musique. L'odeur était délicieuse et surprenante, comme un bouquet de thym marié avec du patchouli. Roman le regardait presque gravement, sans sourire, mais son corps se détendait sous l'action de la drogue. Il lui passa le joint. Sherlock tira la première de toute une série de bouffées de sa vie. Il le fit prudemment mais sans crainte et avec beaucoup de curiosité. La fumée chaude et lourde lui envahit la bouche et taquina le fond de sa gorge, piquetant ses poumons. Il se retint de tousser, gardant les vapeurs le plus longtemps possible et doucement, poussa en soufflant la fumée qui passait entre ses lèvres. Roman le regardait en souriant gentiment. Il retira dessus mais moins longtemps. La fumée s'enroulait autour de leurs têtes alourdissant l'atmosphère de senteurs étranges... Sherlock ne se sentait pas différent ni plus ni moins qu'avant. Il repassa le joint. Le sourire n'avait pas changé mais Sherlock eut l'impression que si. Il cligna des yeux, le sourire était de nouveau gentil...Un éclair blanc dans son cerveau, une décharge électrique qui lui traversait la nuque. Il baissa la tête et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Une voix vint le chercher et l'aida :

- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est normal. Détends-toi et regarde-moi !

Il planta ses yeux dans les yeux bruns en face de lui. Ils étaient chaleureux et la voix lui murmurait toujours une litanie rassérénante. Tout à coup il se sentit ! C'était assez surprenant pour lui. Sentir les contours de son corps s'alourdir sur le canapé. Sentir ses terminaisons nerveuses se réveiller en chatouillant la surface de sa peau. Devenir un corps plutôt qu'un esprit... Il était bien ! Il admira sa main gauche, blanche, longue et belle. Il examina les reliefs que faisaient les crêtes sur ses doigts, un labyrinthe minuscule. Il la tendit devant lui et toucha l'autre main tellement plus brune à côté de la sienne. Le bout de son index touchant l'autre, caressant la pulpe du doigt, se posant délicatement. Ce contact léger du bout des doigts électrisait tout le reste de son être... Les caresses restèrent légères, effleurantes courant le long de leurs doigts, chatouillant la peau douce de leurs interstices. Ils se passèrent le joint et fumèrent sans parler écoutant la musique, main contre main.

Puis après l'avoir terminé, Sherlock se coucha sur le canapé posant confortablement la tête sur des genoux qui ne demandaient que ça. Il regardait la lune, mince cicatrice lumineuse sur le noir du ciel, à travers le Vélux. Roman prenait des boucles de ses cheveux et tirait doucement dessus, tendant chaque mèche puis la lâchant avec un léger rire quand la boucle rebondissante reprenait sa place initiale.

* * *

><p>Sherlock sortit soudainement de sa rêverie. Regrettait-il qu'il ne se soit rien passé d'autre ce soir là ? Et les nombreuses et autres soirées passées en sa compagnie ? Se sentir désiré était merveilleux et essentiel, mais de tout cela ressortait qu'il lui manquait de plus en plus quelque chose de tangible, de palpable, de vrai. Ses sens s'éveillaient au contact d'un être sensuel et un tantinet pervers. Il acceptait le déferlement de toutes ces sensations, les repoussait de moins en moins, commençait même à les attendre avec impatience. Roman l'avait dominé, abusé et Sherlock comprenait qu'ainsi il lui redonnait la main... Qu'il attendrait, même souffrant, le bon vouloir de son élève. En attente de son bon vouloir... à lui... Sherlock. Hum, cette délicieuse pensée lui fit autant d'effet que la chemise de soie.<p>

Arrivé au terminus, il descendit du train le plus vite possible et couru quasiment prendre le métro. Devant l'immeuble, il appuya sur l'interphone frénétiquement.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi, dit-il précipitamment, ouvrez !

Les marches enfilées rapidement, il arriva devant la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un regard plein d'espoir et il se précipita dans les bras tendu. Le choc d'un corps qui se heurte à un autre.

- Anna viendra-t-elle ce soir ? Murmura Sherlock dans le cou de son professeur.

- Non ne t'en fais pas, nous serons seuls.

Et en disant cela il l'aidait à se libérer de la boîte à violon, coincée sur son dos. Ils la déposèrent sur le sol près de l'entrée, leurs deux mains posées sur la poignée. Sherlock en se redressant l'attrapa par le cou et lui fourra sans douceur, sa langue dans sa bouche le poussant vers le salon. Roman accepta, par ailleurs tellement excité de l'initiative. Il laissa son élève explorer sa bouche, toucher ses dents et son palais du bout de sa langue fureteuse. Ce baiser n'était ni fait ni à faire mais il avait déjà décidé de laisser à Sherlock toute l'initiative donc il laissait... faire.. Sherlock... C'était ignorant, fou, brutal et délicieux. Il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de ses mains qui s'attardèrent un temps sur sa ceinture pour ensuite glisser sous son pantalon. Le ballet des mains continua sur sa chemise qu'il déboutonna de ses doigts habiles. Puis s'arrêta un temps. Reprit et s'arrêta de nouveau. Mais que faisait-il donc ? Puis Roman comprit, Sherlock se dirigeait à l'oreille, il prenait les directions indiquées par les sons qui sortaient malgré lui de sa bouche depuis le début. C'était désordonné car il était fou de se retrouver enfin dans cette situation. Il reprit un peu son calme et le guida mieux. Des lèvres sur son torse, il gémit légèrement. Les lèvres descendirent sur sa peau, les gémissements s'intensifièrent. Sherlock à genoux devant lui, la joue posée contre son ventre, un râle, un grondement sortit alors de sa gorge. Le visage se tourna vers lui. Un beau sourire enfiévré, les lèvres très rouges et un regard qui n'avait plus rien d'innocent lui perça les yeux. D'une voix grave sur un ton qui rappela le regard :

-Je le fais si vous me le faites en retour...

-Oui... bien sûr.. ce ce que tu veux.. Réussit-il à balbutier entre deux gémissements.

Et Sherlock défit la ceinture de son pantalon et glissa sa bouche contre le sexe à travers le tissu de son slip. Il fit ce que lui aimerait bien ressentir. Il s'aida des sons qui résonnaient agréablement à ses oreilles. Il souffla de l'air chaud sur le pénis raidi, il glissa ses mains sous les testicules en écartant le pan de tissu vers le bas et enfourna entièrement la hampe dans sa bouche humide. Il joua avec le gland de sa langue, avec le nerf et le méat. Les sons qu'il entendit le récompensèrent tout en le guidant. Pourtant il n'y eu pas que cela, contre sa langue cela s'était encore durci si possible et le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras frémit et trembla contre lui. Les genoux cédèrent doucement et le corps de Roman glissa le long du mur aidé par les jeunes forces de Sherlock. Il retira le pantalon et le slip dans un seul mouvement et se retrouva à genoux devant des jambes nues et écartées.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux faire la suite. Vraiment... je ne sais pas. D'une voix de nouveau juvénile et hésitante.

-Non, non ne t'en fais pas. Viens là !

Roman attira son visage contre le sien pour se perdre dans un long baiser. Même s'il était extrêmement maladroit c'était bon de se retrouver langue contre langue dans l'intimité de leurs deux bouches soudées. Il caressait en même temps son ventre à travers sa chemise et passait ses doigts sur les tétons raidis. Un gémissement sourd comme une belle note de contrebasse, un chant de baleine...sorti d'un corps fin et androgyne. Quel contraste étonnant et excitant.

Il n'en pouvait plus et son imaginaire partait encore en plein délire. Il défit la ceinture du pantalon de Sherlock et le prit à son tour dans sa bouche. Ce fut très efficace, et entendre le son de la voix gémissante de son élève partir dans une improvisation de plaisir était une merveilleuse surprise le rendant encore plus fou de désir. Il plaqua le corps au sol et eut le plaisir intense de le sentir se cambrer pour être au plus près de sa bouche. Sherlock jouit, son pénis envoyant plusieurs giclées de sperme au fond de la gorge de son professeur. Roman à son grand étonnement, le trouva à son goût. Alors il avala tout et tout ce qui avait débordé. Il fit une toilette complète du sexe et de l'entrejambe de son jeune vis-à-vis. Léchant partout, les cuisses et les testicules. Les poils et le ventre et même dans le nombril. Avec satisfaction il s'aperçut que cela plaisait entre les gémissements qui ne s'arrêtèrent pas et le pénis qui repartait au garde-à-vous...

-Tu veux bien te toucher pour moi. j'aimerais te voir faire ça !

D'une main mal assurée Sherlock fit un mouvement ou deux et arrêta vite.

-Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise... Je n'ai jamais fais ça !

-Oh pardon, c'est pas grave ! Je peux te montrer ? Tu veux ?

Il prit son propre sexe et le masturba vigoureusement devant le nez de son élève. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux en se sentant partir... Sherlock lui prit alors la main et glissa sa propre main dessous.

-Montrez-moi ! Comment fait-on ?

-C'est ça, comme ça ! Oui, oh ouiiii... ouiii...

Roman jouit aussi dans une belle sérénade de oui. Et sur le dernier, la voix de Sherlock pénétra son oreille en une phrase moelleusement murmurée :

-La prochaine foi, je m'occuperai de vous. Tout bien comme il faut ! Je vous le promets.

Ce qui, sans aucun doute, fut la cause de l'énorme orgasme de son professeur ce jour là !


	3. Chapter 3

_Ce n'est pas sans émotion que je publie ( enfin !) le dernier tableau de cette fiction. Et oui, je n'appellerai pas ça une fiction à chapitres mais plutôt une série de trois tableaux qui peignent une histoire. Ce dernier est le plus spécial, j'en ai bien peur et pourtant il me tenait à cœur même si je le trouve super OOC, surtout en ce qui concerne Mycroft... De plus il n'explique rien ; ne vous attendez pas à une conclusion ou un épilogue... ( c'est fou comme je sais donner envie, moi ! XD)_

_Bref merci aux courageuses lectrices/reviewteuses de la première vague, Clélia Kerlais, Glasgow, Nathdawn, AmeliaTheFujoshi, LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie et Atsamy qui m'ont motivé pour le second tableau l'ont reviewté de nouveau et on été rejoint par Asyliss, Lafinada Scott, et Scaena Skene, merci à vous, c'était merveilleux d'avoir vos retours !_

_Merci aussi beaucoup pour les favorites et les follows, auquel ce sont joint les timides Versus 1221, Mirty et Miss-Ecila ;) !_

_Et je garde le meilleur pour la fin, donc voilà je remercie (mais le mot est faible !) ma correctrice AmeliaTheFujoshi qui a tenue bon dans la tempête ! __Sans elle il n'y aurait même pas eu de premier chapitre...Bien que j__'essaie vraiment de respecter au mieux ses corrections, je suis une incorrigible distraite, et il se peut qu'il reste des coquilles, ainsi aussi que mes fautes perso qu'elle essaye de m'enlever mais auquel je tiens ! (J'en ai laissé une Amelia, désolée, je l'aime cette faute, elle est trop belle !) C'était un magnifique travail avec toi, et puis pour le soutien et la motivation merci, merci !_

_Rendez-vous en bas pour un dernier commentaire ! _

* * *

><p>Il sortait comme d'un tunnel ou d'un trou. C'était noir l'instant d'avant et puis c'était devenu très blanc. Les sensations étaient étranges, c'était moite et collant, ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir comme accrochées par du ciment. Il se sentait flottant, comme mal défini ; un corps sans contours et un esprit vide. Il avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées et ses souvenirs s'éparpillaient dans les méandres de son cerveau... Il se sentait détaché : "même pas peur !" fut sa première pensées à peu près cohérente... "De quoi ?" lui répondit une autre partie de son cerveau. "Eh bien, du vide, du noir, de l'endroit d'où je viens." Un temps de silence mental. Derrière ses yeux clos, le monde blanc aveuglant l'attendait. Il n'eut subitement plus aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. "Il ne faut pas que j'y revienne, je ne veux pas revenir !" Et il essaya de toutes ses forces de repartir dans son isolement, dans le silence apaisant ; sans toutes ces pensées bavardes qui l'assaillaient sitôt le réveil. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts sans qu'il le veuille, ses oreilles aussi. Il entendait des voix familières qui s'entrecroisaient pas loin de lui et qui tout en parlant entrèrent dans sa chambre.<p>

-... et sinon ça faisait longtemps ? Comment avez vous fait ? ( la voix de son médecin )

-...lui parlait, mais je ne voulais pas ça ! (sa mère)... ensuite ... tous été là...

-... guéri mais oui c'est possible... peur, mais il va mieux...

-Oh tu es réveillé, bonjour mon chéri.

Et le doux visage souriant de sa mère se pencha sur lui, il ferma ses yeux d'épuisement et sentit le contact satiné des lèvres tendres sur sa joue.

"Une douleur intense à la poitrine, s'enfuir en courant, courir fort fort. Il est là derrière moi, son souffle dans mon cou... je sens sa langue bifide me toucher, aah ça fait mal... c'est gluant. Tout à coup je suis dans un lit, la douceur des draps m'entoure mais il y a son visage trop près du mien et qui grimace et cette douleur qui me prend au ventre. Les draps lisses, soyeux, se referment tendrement sur moi. Ils s'enroulent autour de ma nuque, me pressent la poitrine, ils m'oppressent de plus en plus, ils serrent fort, ils m'étouffent, m'étranglent me pressent de plus en plus. Je ne peux plus respirer. J'ai mal, j'ai mal ! Soudainement je vole et je suis libre. Je suis tout seul, je me calme et je flotte au gré du vent. Mon manteau s'ouvre, il recouvre la ville que j'aperçois sous moi, d'un pan d'ombre léger. J'avance de plus en plus vite et le noir du soir s'élargit et remplit le ciel. Il fait nuit c'est la pénombre..."

Péniblement Sherlock se déplaça de son cauchemar à cet endroit dans sa tête surnommé le palais mental... C'était étonnant de sauter d'un rêve endormi à un rêve éveillé, mais ce lieu lui faisait du bien. Au moins il n'y dormait pas, ce qui commençait à lui faire peur depuis que le médecin avait réduit sa dose de somnifère, et il n'y était pas non plus accessible aux vivants, ce qui le remplissait d'aise, n'ayant aucune envie de parler et surtout pas à son psy. Il entendait bien parfois des voix qui atteignaient sa compréhension, mais arrivait de mieux en mieux à les faire taire. Il s'était construit des paupières auditives ! Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, le lieu résonnait différemment, comme occupé par quelqu'un. Comme si une présence inopportune le gênait pour respirer, lui offrir le calme et des souvenirs soigneusement contrôlés. Alors il sortit de son palais mental et ouvrit les yeux sur son frère assis sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, un faux air nonchalant sur le visage et un petit paquet qu'il tenait serré dans ses mains.

-Sherlock... fit-il d'une voix presque suppliante, je t'ai amené des chocolats...

Mais il le regardait toujours avec cet air supérieur.

Et quelque chose se cassa, une rupture dans sa tête. Il se mit à hurler, mais hurler ! Il se tourna dans le lit, mit ses mains en poing et les brandit vers le mur. Il s'en empêcha à temps. "Tous sauf une fracture aux os des mains si fragiles " le retenait une petite voix lointaine mais profondément ancrée en lui par toutes ces années d'apprentissage. Les mains maintenant glissées sous ses bras, il tapait sa tête contre le mur... Mycroft lui disait quelque chose mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Sa voix cassée continuait de hurler presque sans qu'il le veuille. Son corps semblait se projeter tout seul contre les murs ! C'était effarant, il ne sentait rien. Les nerfs avaient comme oublié de transmettre la sensation au cerveau ! La douleur intérieure prenait toute la place. La douleur de son cœur, de sa tête et de son sexe comme un manque atroce qu'il le prenait aux tripes et ne le lâchait plus. Une sensation abominable de " plus jamais ", avec les larmes qui coulent et coulent emportant avec elles un torrent de salive et de morve.

Et soudain un corps se serra contre le sien, un corps aimant qui lui fit du bien. Il se débattait encore tout de même, il essayait de se libérer pour se faire mal. Les bras familiers serrèrent alors plus fort et il les sentit enfin. Toute les choses mauvaises qu'il gardait au fond de lui remuaient dans son ventre : la haine, la peur, la solitude, la folie toujours si proche de lui. Et malgré les nausées qui le secouaient violemment, malgré la présence rassurante de sa mère, elles restèrent cependant en lui . Tout en ayant très mal, il émergeait doucement. Il pouvait enfin entendre la litanie des mots tendres parvenir à ses oreilles.

-Sherlock, calme-toi. Respire, détends-toi, je suis là ! Ton frère est parti, il ne reviendra que si tu le veux. Calme-toi, Sherlock.

Sa mère avait le don pour prononcer son prénom d'une manière charmante et chantante. Son torse se détendit lentement sur la poitrine aimante pendant que ses mains enlaçaient son dos. Ses pleurs s'adoucirent.

-Calme-toi, Sherlock. Il est parti ! Pleure donc, ça te fera du bien ! Vas-y, pleure !

-Je veux le revoir, maman. Il me manque ! Il me manque de partout !

-C'est fini, Sherlock ! Ce n'est pas possible, ça, tu sais ! Pas possible ! Ton frère y a mis fin mais nous sommes d'accord avec lui, ton père et moi ! Ce n'est pas possible !

-Non ! Je veux le revoir ! C'est lui que je veux ! Sanglota-t-il en hoquetant dans le giron de sa mère, tout en lui malaxant fortement les bras. Je le veux !

-Tu ne peux pas, lui répéta fermement sa mère. Mais cela va s'arranger avec le temps. Je te le promets. Et tu retrouveras quelqu'un de mieux adapté pour toi... Tu es si jeune.

Sherlock se redressa, son visage chiffonné et ruisselant. Il regarda sa mère de ses yeux, rougis par les larmes, qu'il fit devenir durs et coupants comme l'acier.

-Jamais ! Je ne voudrais jamais de personne d'autre. Personne ne sera jamais à sa hauteur. Vous êtes pitoyables...

-Sherlock, voyons. Il t'a manipulé... Tu étais fragile, il en a profité !

-Absolument pas ! Je ne suis pas fragile et ne l'ai jamais été ! Tu me vois toujours comme ton enfant un peu spécial qu'il faut couver. J'ai changé, maman. J'ai grandi.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et s'affala sur le lit avec une moue méprisante.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, laisse-moi seul !

Il s'enroula dans son drap, tournant son visage vers le mur. Et pendant que sa mère sortait de la pièce, son corps se détendit totalement et il plongea enfin dans un sommeil sans cauchemars.

Quelques jours après, il pu sortir de sa chambre et se promener dans le parc. Bizarrement, il se sentait mieux. D'avoir vu Mycroft avait enclenché une sorte de processus de guérison en lui. Il savait qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais à son frère de s'être immiscé entre lui et Roman. Il savait aussi qu'il serait à même, dans un futur pas trop proche, de le revoir et de lui parler, mais sans jamais l'excuser ni comprendre son geste. Il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer ! Que son professeur puisse lui manquer à ce point l'avait profondément déstabilisé... Peut-être était-ce dû à la brutalité de leur séparation... ce qui aurait empêché Sherlock de tout prendre de Roman... Peut-être aussi parce que tout bêtement, il était et serait la seule personne qu'il admirerait dans sa vie...

Il s'assit sur un banc et fit semblant de regarder le ciel pendant que son esprit partait se réfugier ailleurs. Et en réorganisant ses _fichiers_, en étudiant tous les _paramètres_, il se mit à déduire, à penser et à tirer des conclusions. Son cerveau avait besoin de logique, il ne pouvait pas rester sur ses incertitudes. "Pourquoi l'ai-je aimé ? (Qu'ai-je bien pu lui trouver de si attirant ?)" " Qu'est ce qui me manque tant ? Le fait d'être aimé ? Le sexe ?" Tranquillement, une hypothèse se formait dans son esprit, prenant corps comme une vérité immuable. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains en émettant un bruit rauque. Il avait _résolu son énigme _! Il était en manque, ou plutôt son corps était en manque. Il lui manquait la sensation de cette peau contre la sienne, lui manquait la langue dans sa bouche, lui manquait le son de sa voix quand il criait de plaisir, lui manquait la chaleur de cette homme, lui manquait la douceur de ses cheveux et lui manquait surtout la pression de son sexe contre le sien, ses doigts entre ses fesses et sa langue partout. Il était devenu vide ! Vide du sexe de l'autre. Un autre ne pourrait jamais se repaître de ce trou-là. Il sentait son anus comme moulé sur une forme spécifique. De plus l'odeur si particulière qu'ils dégageaient ensemble lui était restée dans les narines et sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. C'était comme si sa propre odeur le narguait.

La pression en lui monta alors brutalement et il se sentit de nouveau partir dans une crise. Rapidement, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bâtiment, le regard baissé, marmonnant des sons indistincts les bras serrés contre son torse, tout en pensant fortement : " Encore quelques mètres ! Tiens bon !"

Il courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assit brutalement. Le haut de son corps se prit à bouger contre sa volonté. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait, oscillant d'avant en arrière, poussant de longs gémissements qui n'étaient que cris retenus et se serrant fort les épaules de ses bras. Puis tout à coup, son esprit sortit de son corps, comme s'il s'était scindé en deux. Incroyablement, l'espace de quelques secondes il flotta dans l'air au-dessus de lui. Il pouvait se voir, forme longiligne et frêle comme un roseau plié. Ce peu de temps, il ne l'oublia jamais, comme un rappel de ce que la folie pouvait faire au corps... Partir si loin lui fit peur et cette peur fit monter l'adrénaline qui le ramena brutalement dans sa réalité !

Sherlock, encore sous le choc, ne put empêcher son esprit de faire quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours refusé, aussi bien en paroles qu'en pensée. Les souvenirs s'imposèrent de force, se matérialisant devant lui comme s'ils étaient restés collés à lui, sorte de tumeur refusant à son corps de fonctionner normalement. Toujours assis en tailleur sur son lit, il plongea en fermant les yeux dans le maelström de sa tête. Cela commença par une série de flashs, lumières si vives que l'on ne distinguait que très peu de détails. En contre jour, dans une lueur aveuglante, une forme floue en ombre chinoise se tenait droite. Plusieurs fois, la même image lui brûla la rétine. Puis elle se stabilisa, la lumière se fit plus douce. La silhouette tenait un parapluie. L'appartement était vide de la présence qu'il était venu chercher. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait essayé de le joindre. Il ne répondait plus au téléphone et ne venait plus au conservatoire.

-Désolé Roman Brodsky n'assurera plus ces cours pour raison personnelle. Nous cherchons un remplaçant.

Lui avait-on répondu lorsqu'il avait appelé aux nouvelles. Le secrétariat du théâtre refusait catégoriquement de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait beau passer ses coups de fils à différents moments de la journée, les différentes personnes à qui il eut affaire lui tinrent le même discours. "Nous ne divulguons pas d'informations personnelles sur les membres de l'orchestre." Il avait cru devenir fou. Pourquoi était-il donc sans nouvelle comme cela ? Pourquoi personne ne se donnait la peine de lui expliquer ce qui se passait ? N'y avait-il pas sur terre une personne pouvant lui donner une explication rationnelle ? Tous les scénarios qui se peignaient dans son cœur étaient fantaisistes et irréalisables et il se refusait à les croire. De guerre lasse, le jeudi suivant, il s'était précipité à l'appartement. Cette silhouette que même dans son souvenir il refusait de nommer, l'attendait dramatiquement. Elle savait, cette maudite, qu'il serait venu ce jour-là. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement que de se précipiter aux nouvelles dans cet antre qui avait abrité leur passion illicite. Mais Sherlock, malgré sa grande intelligence, ne comprit pas sur l'instant le sens de la présence incongrue au milieu du salon de son amant.

-Mycroft ? Que fais-tu là ?

Son frère ne daigna répondre. Alors l'esprit de Sherlock s'éclaircit.

-Mycroft, que lui as-tu fait ? Où est-il ?

-Voyons, Sherlock, cher petit frère. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais le laisser faire, que j'allais le laisser t'utiliser comme ça ? Je me dois de te protéger, surtout que nos parents sont un petit peu... disons de nature trop confiante.

Les deux frères s'observaient, la morgue de l'un face à la fureur naissante de l'autre.

Puis Sherlock se mit en mouvement, il tourna autour de son frère regardant partout dans l'appartement fiévreusement, le chambranle de la porte, le porte-manteau à l'entrée, il fouilla dans l'armoire et regarda dans la cuisine. Finalement il revint vers Mycroft un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Dans un calme qui n'était qu'apparent il lui dit :

-Tu oublies qui je suis ! Tu oublies ce que je suis capable de faire. Je viens de comprendre exactement ce qui s'est passé ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas nous laisser tranquille ?

-Ce n'est pas bien ce qu'il a fait. Sherlock, s'il te plaît réalise-le ! Je sais de quoi tu es capable. Fies-toi à ton sens de l'analyse !

Mais Sherlock n'était capable d'analyser que les faits. Son autisme ne lui permettait que ça ! Pour l'amour où le désir il était encore plus perdu que la plupart des gens. Et il ne comprit pas. Et il refusa de comprendre. Pour lui, l'explication était tout autre.

-Tu étais jaloux ! Tu m'as fait suivre par tes sbires pour que je ne m'approche de personne d'autre que toi ! Tu ne veux pas que j'ai une relation avec quelqu'un. Tu n'as pas peur pour moi, mais pour toi !

-Sherlock, essaya-t-il de lui expliquer, tu es trop jeune et lui plus vieux, et ton professeur ! Ton professeur ! Il était responsable de toi, de ton intégrité physique et psychologique. Il a failli à sa tâche d'une façon magistrale.

Mais Sherlock n'écoutait rien, il avait ses propres réponses qui satisfaisaient plus son ego. Il se refusait à entendre un discours qui le dévaluerait d'une quelconque manière. Il hurla tant et tempêta si bien que son frère, de guerre lasse, finit par le conduire dans cette clinique où il prit beaucoup de médicaments et dormit beaucoup. Les médecins expliquèrent à sa famille que cela aiderait son cerveau à se reposer et que même dans le sommeil, le processus de l'oubli ferait son œuvre. Ils avaient tort. Certes, les pilules l'avaient aidé à dormir, mais son cerveau à lui était très spécial et il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait décider du moment de l'oubli. Il recula un peu plus loin dans ses souvenirs à la recherche de quelque chose de réconfortant, d'agréable...

Voilà, celui-là, c'était bien...

Un soir, après avoir fait l'amour, ils partageaient une cigarette, blottis nus l'un contre l'autre, sur le canapé. Le dos de l'un contre le ventre moite de l'autre. Leurs peaux humides encore chaudes, leurs respirations légèrement haletantes et l'odeur prononcée de leurs ébats, les laissaient être encore dans le brouillard flou du post-coïtum. Après quelques hésitations, Roman, le nez dans les boucles brunes, lui murmura :

-Sherlock, tu avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un avant moi ?

-Ma mère, mon père et mon frère... Hum, oui c'est tout !

-Euh, je voulais dire en amoureux. Tu comprends ? Avec la bouche ouverte et euh... la langue !

-Ah ça, non, jamais !

Sherlock tourna son visage vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, un petit sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? puis fébrilement, oh attends ! Laisse-moi deviner.

Il se retourna lentement dans un mouvement qu'il arriva à rendre gracieux et viril, comme un mouvement de flamenco, et se retrouva le menton posé sur la poitrine de son professeur, le regard très clair et très brillant par dessous des cils foncés presque noirs. Roman déglutit lentement, son élève réussissait de plus en plus vite à lui faire perdre pied, tout en le contrôlant parfaitement. C'était tellement meilleur quand il lui laissait la main... Il en avait même oublié la question qu'il lui avait posée. Ce fut avec surprise qu'il entendit la voix de son élève :

-Ha, je sais ! Tu penses que je n'embrasse pas bien !

Il approcha son visage près du sien en tendant ses lèvres.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, apprends-moi ! Que faut-il que je fasse ?

Roman lui prit tendrement le visage dans ses mains et avec un doux petit rire :

-Ha ha, non, pas comme ça ! Tiens assieds-toi !

Et tout en le poussant contre le dossier.

-Penche ta tête en arrière et laisse-moi faire. Surtout ne fais rien, ne bouge pas ta langue. D'accord ?

Il passa sa main dans l'épaisseur des cheveux de Sherlock, le regard attiré par la blancheur du long cou étendu en arrière par la position. C'était une merveille de finesse, de fragilité, il voyait le pouls s'y affoler à travers la transparence de la peau...

Si quelqu'un d'autre s'était approché de ce jeune visage étonnamment beau, de ce regard légèrement ironique, de ces lèvres magnifiquement dessinées et offertes, il aurait pu peut-être éprouver une certaine crainte, avoir une certaine appréhension à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Pas Roman Brodsky ! Il se sentait parfaitement capable de tenir cette forme de promesse sensuelle qu'il avait initiée. Il se mit à genoux tout près de ce jeune corps.

Ils commencèrent alors leur jeu préféré : se toiser, c'est à dire croiser le fer de leurs yeux si dissemblables, à qui tiendrait le plus longtemps. Pourtant, quand ses yeux allèrent se reposer sur la bouche de son vis-à vis, Roman ne pensa pas qu'il abandonnait la partie - pas plus qu'il n'y avait pensé toutes les autres fois - il était plus mature voilà tout. Ses yeux de miel se firent plus tendres et il approcha sa bouche d'une oreille cachée sous les boucles brunes, pour y murmurer :

-Ouvre la bouche, veux-tu ? Mais juste un petit peu, légèrement...

En se redressant, surplombant le visage tendu,

-C'est ça, doucement... mmh oui, Sherlock...

Puis, toujours la main cramponnée à ses cheveux, il posa sa propre bouche entrouverte épousant parfaitement le léger creux entre les lèvres de son élève. Il plongea alors avec bonheur sa langue dans cette belle bouche. Car si son élève l'avait toujours affolé et pressé de baisers maladroits, ne sachant trop que faire, cette fois, la langue de Sherlock ne bougeait pas et restait sage. Il pensa alors : "Toi, mon petit chat, je vais te rouler le plus beau patin de ta vie !"

Sherlock sentit alors sa bouche envahie par une chaude langue qui fit danser la sienne avec habilité. Il comprit vite et le rejoignit dans la ronde affolante, rendant tout son corps aussi réceptif et sensible que venait de l'être son sexe pendant l'amour. Son esprit, ses pensées partirent dans l'oubli créé par le désir et l'envie...

Le corps affalé sur le côté, son sexe trempé à la main, le jeune homme était épuisé au souvenir de cet instant sensuel. Il ne voulait plus se remémorer ces émois, ainsi que la passion qui l'avait submergé à ce moment. Il tendit la main qu'il glissa sous le matelas, à la recherche de ce qui y était caché. Ses doigts sentirent alors la douceur des capsules lisses qu'il avait prudemment mises de côté, décidant de lui-même son sevrage . Il joua un instant avec une d'entre elles, la faisant rouler dans la paume de sa main, faisant aussi tourner l'idée dans sa tête.

Mais il savait déjà qu'il pouvait faire autrement. S'il pouvait archiver, il pouvait effacer, et le processus s'était enclenché depuis la visite de Mycroft. Il avait juste voulu dire au revoir à ces souvenirs. Il se leva et se changea, après s'être lavé les mains soigneusement. Il glissa toutes les pilules recueillis dans sa poche de jean et attendit la visite du psy. Pendant son attente, son cerveau effaçait l'inutile, le chaud et le sensuel, retenant les apprentissage, supprimant les sensations, et les pilules sous ses doigts roulaient...

Quand le médecin entra enfin dans sa chambre, Sherlock était prêt. Il se sentait fort et rempli de savoirs utiles. Il avait très envie de s'en servir. La chaleur d'un corps ne l'émouvrait pas plus qu'un sourire tendre ne le faisait avant cette histoire. Il ne se servirait dorénavant plus que de son esprit. Sans complexes, de son cerveau qu'il nommait déjà celui d'un sociopathe, il manipula le personnel de la clinique et deux heures après il en sortait.

A sa demande, personne ne vint le chercher. Sa famille avait compris qu'il ne ferait dorénavant que ce qu'il voudrait. Il remonta l'allée vers la sortie où l'attendait un taxi noir. Pour se donner du courage, par vanité ou un reste de timidité venant de son passé d'autiste, dans un geste mélodramatique, il remonta de ses deux mains les pans du col de son manteau.

FIN.

* * *

><p><em>Quand j'ai commencé à écrire le premier chapitre, j'avais déjà en tête celui-là ! J'avais tellement envie d'essayer de décrire des scènes de folies... de m'approcher au plus près d'un esprit qui vacille à son premier amour ou son premier désir ! Qui plus est je pense qu'il a fallut un choc pour transformer Sherlock en ce qu'il est maintenant... Sur le moment ( c'est à dire il y 6mois !), cela me paraissait probable ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu et de toute façon merci à vous de l'avoir lu !<em>


End file.
